Wolfgang Völz
Wolfgang Völz (1930-2018) was a German actor and voice actor who dubbed Forgetful Jones and others on Sesamstrasse, the German co-production of Sesame Street. In 1980, he was an on-camera guest star on the series, playing a hiker who, with his wife, stumbles upon Samson's cave. Völz's best known voice role was Käpt'n Blaubär, a character he portrayed (usually as a puppet, sometimes in animation) on several series, including Käpt'n Blaubär Club in the 1990s. Die Dinos, the German dub of Dinosaurs, was regularly featured for a time, and coincidentally, Völz occasionally dubbed guest characters on that series. He later dubbed Santa Claus in Elmo rettet Weihnachten (Elmo Saves Christmas) and Joe Snow in Das Grösste Muppet-Weihnachtsspektakel aller Zeiten (It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie). Völz was a frequent supporting player in German films, including a small part as a bartender in Fritz Lang's 1000 Eyes of Dr. Mabuse (1960) and several krimi films, such as the 1966 version of Edgar Wallace's The Green Archer (Der grüne Bogenschütze) as a police sergeant. International co-productions included Disney's Emil and the Detectives (as Officer Stucke, with Heinz Schubert), Funeral in Berlin (with Michael Caine), The 25th Day (with Anthony Quinn), and the Swedish film Pippi in the South Seas (as bungling pirate Oscar, tormented by Pippi Longstocking, with Tor Isedal). Years later, he appeared in the Edgar Wallace spoofs Der Wixxer and Neues vom Wixxer as Sir John of Scotland Yard (a recurring figure in the old Edgar Wallace series). On TV, Völz was a regular co-star as Lt. Mario de Monti on the science-fiction series Raumpatrouille - Die phantastischen Abenteuer des Raumschiffes Orion (1966) and chauffeur/sidekick Johann to the titular detective on Graf Yoster gibt sich die Ehre (which ran on and off between 1967 and 1977). He made episodic appearances, often as police, on Das Kriminalmuseum, Pfarrer Braun, Tatort, and the English-language Paul Temple series. Völz was the German voice of Walter Matthau from 1980 onward, Mel Brooks in most projects (including Spaceballs), Peter Ustinov as Hercule Poirot in three TV movies, and Rodney Dangerfield in Caddyshack and others. He dubbed Wilford Brimley in In & Out, Jack Warden in Shampoo and Bullets Over Broadway, Peter Falk in Tune in Tomorrow, Pat Hingle in Batman, Richard Griffiths in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Philip Baker Hall in Amityville Horror, Geoffrey Palmer in Tomorrow Never Dies, and Danny DeVito in Johnny Dangerously. Cartoon roles included village chief Vitalstatistix in the Asterix films and audio books, Kehaar in Watership Down, Joe Dalton in two''Lucky Luke'' movies, Chief in The Fox and the Hound, King Eidilleg in The Black Cauldron, Danny in 101 Dalmatians, and Bigweld in Robots. In radio dramas and audio albums/cassettes, he voiced Käpt'n Roger in the LEGO Pirates series, Zeus in The Odyssey, and played several roles in The Three Investigators series. Muppet/Creature Shop dubbing credits *''Sesamstrasse: Forgetful Jones (Denkedran Jost), Thomas Twiddlebug (Papa Krabbelkäfer) *Die Dinos'' (Dinosaurs): Prosecutor in "Die Welt ist eine Apfelsine" *''Elmo rettet Weihnachten'' (Elmo Saves Christmas): Weihnachtsmann *''The Odyssey: Mentor *Das Grösste Muppet-Weihnachtsspektakel aller Zeiten'' (It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie): Joe Snow External links *IMDb *German dubbing credits __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Voice Actors Category:International Celebrities Category:Sesamstrasse Guest Stars